Absurda Cenicienta
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: Ella experimentó el amor y el odio, en él. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de vivir el uno sin el otro pero tampoco eran capaces de soportarse. Pero él encontró la forma de hacer que estuvieran unidos por la eternidad.


**¡Buenas chicas y chicos! **

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con este One-Short que me salió después de hacer un examen de matemáticas. Lo sé es raro pero a parte también estaba pensando en hacer un One-Short para el concurso de el FanClub de Imperio Nipón.

Antes de que lo leáis, debo aclararos que este fic, mi creación, es algo especial ya que no contiene escenas muy amorosas que digamos. En esta historia podrán apreciar, que cada persona, vive el amor por puntos diferentes y está es una de ella. Espero que sea de su gusto. Así que disfruten de la lectura. Y comenten.

**Aclaraciones: **No me pertenecen ni Crepúsculo® ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Porque de no ser así Edward sería todo mío sobretodo los fines de semana y Jacob sería mi amante bandido.

Autora: Yo, Sakuharuno.

**Notas:** Bella - Edward

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos... Por favor...

**Summary: **Ella experimentó el amor y el odio, en él. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero Edward encontró la manera perfecta de hacer que estuvieran unidos por la eternidad sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

®_** Absurda Cenicienta**_

®_** By: Saku Chan**_

® _**¿One-Short?  
**_

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

" No recuerdo como conseguimos llegar a estar situación, o más bien, la cosa sería el como pudimos haber dejado que esto sucediera ante nuestros ojos. Yo te amaba. Tu me amabas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que nuestro cariño, nuestra pasión y nuestro amor llegaran a tal extremo. Todas aquellas caricias que nos dábamos fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo, siendo reemplazadas por el odio mutuo. El tiempo que antes pasábamos amenamente ahora se reparte en gritos, peleas y golpes. Todo nuestro mundo juntos fue desapareciendo ante nuestros ojos, como si de un castillo de arena se tratase. "

" Una vez, deseamos estar juntos, sin que nadie nos detuviese, sin que ninguna barrera nos separase, para podernos entregar a esos embriagantes sentimientos sin importar nada más que nosotros dos. Aquello que sentimos se fue volviendo frío, violento y temeroso de tal manera que ya no éramos los mismos. Habíamos cambiado pero no para bien... sino que para mal. En aquel momento cuando dije '_Sí, quiero' _fue porque creíque nada de nuestra vida cambiaría "

" ¡Nos equivocamos tanto! ¡Por el amor de Dios! "

" Fue un error, sí. Pero no me arrepiento de haber vivido contigo experiencias que jamás creí que viviría. Contigo pude descubrir el verdadero significado del amor, la dominación de la lujuria y si fuera poco descubrí lo que era la libertad, la que jamás había pensado que me llevaría a tantos lugares contigo. Puede, que ahora lo que más necesite sea olvidarte. Hacer que todo aquello que un día fue espléndido ahora se muestra como una pesadilla, una terrible agonía para mí "

" En mi mente cruzó aquella pregunta que había intentado ignorar ¿Por qué no lo dejábamos? El simple nombramiento de aquella pregunta que quedó abandonada en mi mente me azota, pero la quise olvidar y es ahora que la desolada brisa sopla sobre mi triste rostro desvaneciéndola en lágrimas. Porqué algo en mi interior no quiere despertar sin él a mi lado aunque cueste de creer... Lo sigo amando, sus celos me matan, pero eso, me da igual ¡Lo quiero! Pero el amor ya no es suficiente. Mi cuerpo y mi alma ya no lo soportan "

" Ahora mismo estoy sentada enfrente de él, enfrente del hombre que considero mi amor. Y sin previsión alguna, la pregunta salió de mi labios. "

- Edward – lo llamé - ¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que ya no siento nada por ti? – pregunté mientras mis ojos que habían estado mirando el frío suelo se clavaban en sus brillantes ojos.

- Te mataría.

" Siendo honesta no me sorprendí de tu respuesta, podría ser que una parte de mí sabía que ibas a decirlo. Fue una pregunta que simplemente salió de mi boca sin previo aviso. Tal vez mi corazón espera que aquel pleno amor que nos teníamos mutuamente vuelva a renacer de las cenizas. Ojala supiera como poder recuperarlo... "

" Nuestros ojos se encuentran, veo algo que nunca hubiera imaginado de ti: Temor a perderme. Rió sarcásticamente en mi interior. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde estoy cansada de luchar contra lo inevitable. Nuestra ruptura. Veo la necesidad de tus ojos me levanto y me alejo de ti, de mis labios no salen palabras algunas"

"él sonrió, una sonrisa de medio lado como a mi me gusta. Te levantas y con pasos gráciles te acercas a mi y me abrazas. Quiero huir pero mi cuerpo no responde a mi indicaciones."

- ¿Me temes? – me preguntó susurrándome en el oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara a su sólo contacto.

"Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Verde contra Marrón."

- No... – susurré con un hilo de voz.

"Él sonrió más ampliamente."

- Entonces – antes de seguir pasó la lengua por mis finos labios haciendo que me estremeciera - ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

"No respondí. Él siguió hablando."

- ¿ Me amas? - preguntó con su mirada aún posada en mi.

"Seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra pero con el corazón en la mano logre serenarme y plantar cara."

- Te amo – cogí aire – Pero, también te odio - aclare.

"Él siguió implacable sin perder aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia."

- Puede que te ame pero... – comencé a sollozar - Esto me hace daño, y te lo hace a ti – levanté la mano para tocarle el rostro, pero el apartó el rostro – Esto que sentimos el uno por el otro no es sano, nos estamos destruyendo lentamente es mejor que esta historia finalice por ahora...

"Edward golpeó la pared, haciendo que le saliera una grabe herida, para luego sonreír"

- Bella, mi amor, se que me quieres y sabes que yo te quiero, lo mejor que hacemos es estar el uno para el otro. – habló tranquilamente - ¡Nacimos destinados a esto! – chilló involuntariamente haciendo que temblará del miedo – Cariño perdóname – me acarició lentamente el rostro.

" Sus brazos me rodearon por completo, intento mirarte a los ojos para saber que sucede pero tu apartas la mirada. Mis labios están quietos, inertes y fríos. Te separas de mí cautelosamente, algo no va bien, algo duele... Miro mi vestido blanco que se tiñe de carmín."

- ¿Por qué? - logre articular, salió como un suspiro pero él lo escuchó.

" Lo sé fue una pregunta estúpida pero fue lo único que logre gesticular en ese momento, el dolor que sentía en mi estómago ahora lo siento en mi pecho pero este a diferencia que me llega más hondo que otro dolor. Mi corazón está roto, lo has matado con ese acto pero tu sonríes y me coges antes de que caiga en el suelo"

- Tranquila, pronto nos volveremos a reunir los dos – me dijo entrecortado – Como Romeo y Julieta, tu película preferida – le sonreí débilmente por su bromita de última hora.

" Sacó una pequeña navaja y se la clavó en el corazón cayendo en el suelo no sin antes tomarme la mano. Mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente cayendo en el frío sueño, teniendo la certeza que no será la última vez que nos veamos."

- Tranquila, está vez sólo seremos tu y yo...

"Nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor era bastante extraño, pero al fin de cuentas, era amor. Aunque no queramos, nuestros corazones están sincronizados al igual que cada palpitación que daban."

"Estoy segurísima que nos encontraremos otra vez, puede que no en esta época, ni en este tiempo, pero, eso no es lo primordial. Lo más importante es que está vez estaremos tu y yo... "

_Junto para la eternidad, a partir de ese momento eramos uno solo ser.  
_

**_¿Fin?_**

Comentario de la autora

Lo sé ahora desean matarme, pero deben entender que acaba así o acababan matándose mutuamente pero de otra horrible manera. Bella ama a Edward pero siente algo de odio por como la está tratando. Mientras que Edward por el temor a perderla hace lo que está en su mano para retenerla a su lado. Esto es un amor insano, un amor obsesivo por la persona que quieres y sin darnos cuenta hacemos daño a la otra persona no es por odio que lo hacemos sino por el temor a perder lo que tenemos. Edward siente que está perdiendo a Bella, cree que Bella lo ha dejado de amar y por eso la trata tan fríamente pero al final antes de que los dos acaben destruidos él la mata y se mata para así estar juntos para siempre.

**¿Reviews?**

Si comentan muchos puede haber sorpresa xD

**Ustedes deciden**: ¿Continuación o no continuación?

Manden reviews, un fic es feliz cuando tiene muchos de esos aunque sean criticas, tomates o cosas peores.

**¡Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores!** :D


End file.
